1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus and an electronic device.
2. Background Technology
In recent years, wireless communication apparatuses that use Bluetooth (registered trademark) and other such representative short-range wireless formats are garnishing lots of attention. An example of a well-known technology for a wireless communication apparatus is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
When an electronic device internally equipped which such a short-range wireless communication apparatus is first used, pairing is executed to identify another device to connect to and to establish a communication connection with the other device.
However, in the well-known pairing step, the transmission power of a transmitter circuit in the wireless communication apparatus is increased and a carrier wave is transmitted across a wide area in order to find another device to pair with. As a result, still other devices existing in the area receive the carrier wave and all of the devices that received the carrier wave issue a response. When responses from a plurality of devices are detected, there is a possibility that pairing will occur with respect to a device not intended by the user or that the pairing communication will fail due to inter-signal interference.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2011-155386 (Patent Document 1), is an example of the related art.